


Большая маленькая ложь

by alex_knight



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight
Summary: Тацуя возвращается из Америки в Японию и в новой школе знакомится с Ацуши





	Большая маленькая ложь

Едва только увидев его, Тацуя почувствовал какое-то странное разочарование. Не то чтоб он ожидал многого от этой встречи, но представлял ее явно не так. Приветственный жест, вежливая дежурная улыбка — или как теперь в Японии ведут себя популярные подростки в старшей школе? — ничего подобного не было. Мурасакибара опоздал минуты на три-четыре, не меньше, ничуть не стесняясь, ввалился в зал и побрел в раздевалку так, будто это было нормальным. Тацуя поймал себя на том, что он еле сдержался, чтоб не поморщиться, пока пробегал мимо уже второй круг. В нос, тесня сухой запах пыли, ударило специями. Мурасакибара меланхолично жевал чипсы, роняя крошки на черный джемпер и на ходу стряхивая их прямо на паркет спортивного зала. 

Высокий даже на фоне капитана Окамуры и Лю Вея, он в то же время казался каким-то несуразным в висящей на нем мешком школьной форме.

— Живо на площадку! — тренер Араки взмахнула деревянным мечом — Тацуя напрочь забыл, как правильно называется такая штука — и для вида даже замахнулась на Мурасакибару, словно и правда собиралась воспитывать его с помощью грубой силы. Удивительно, но тот, кажется, поверил — нехотя ускорил шаг и даже выпрямился. Jesus. Этот парень оказался реально огромным, даже выше, чем Тацуя поначалу подумал.

— Масако-чин опять злится, — ни к кому не обращаясь, пожаловался Мурасакибара поразительно неподходящим такой внешности голосом и скрылся в раздевалке.

Первое впечатление может быть обманчиво, напомнил себе Тацуя, но разочарование все равно никуда не девалось, а ведь они с Мурасакибарой не перекинулись ни единым словом. Неясное и легкое чувство раскаяния заставило абстрагироваться от ненужных эмоций. Может, у него отличное чувство юмора, или вдруг он просто стеснительный, в Америке Тацуя встречал таких ребят: пряча за напускной крутизной свою неуверенность, многие пытались пустить пыль в глаза. В конце концов, он может оказаться отличным другом. Хотя, как тут же напомнил внутренний голос, о дружбе среди игроков Поколения Чудес ходили легенды, и судя по всему, с такими друзьями и враги были ни к чему.

Мурасакибара соизволил появиться тогда, когда тренер мрачно ударила мечом по двери — сценка, достойная разворота манги. Особенно в тот момент, когда тренер все-таки стукнула медлительного Мурасакибару по хребту, легонько, но показательно, и тот нехотя потрусил вместе с остальными. “Ленивая задница”, — вспомнил Тацуя слова Фукуи. “Талантливая ленивая задница”, — тут же добавил тогда Окамура. Почему-то в его тоне Тацуе почудилось тепло, и воображение тогда само собрало из нечаянно подслушанных разговоров и увиденных в нарезке матчей яркий живой образ обаятельного засранца, слишком странного, чтоб быть понятым всеми, но не настолько, чтоб не подружиться с Тацуей. 

В реальности же никаким обаянием и не пахло, только чипсами. И, самое обидное, несмотря на внушительные размеры, Мурасакибара даже не показался ему грозным — в Лос-Анджелесе Тацуя насмотрелся на ровесников куда крупней. Иными словами, знаменитый гений из Поколения Чудес оказался просто скучным и неприятным, еще и потому, что играл он явно через силу и не стараясь, но у него все равно получалось до зубовного скрежета отлично. Конечно, желание выложиться на все сто только усиливалось, но Тацуя даже не почувствовал азарта — что интересного в отработке, например, блоков, когда тебя даже не пытаются остановить и смотрят как на бьющегося о стекло майского жука. 

— Ненавижу его, — вздохнул кто-то рядом, и Тацуя понял, что уже долгие несколько секунд смотрит на то, как Мурасакибара забрасывает в кольцо данки под присмотром тренера. То есть, как сказать — забрасывает, скорее, он просто клал мяч в корзину, едва отрывая ноги от пола. Тацуя обернулся и встретился взглядом с, кажется, Умедой, он еще не выучил всех одноклассников по именам. Лицо Умеды выражало все что угодно, но только не ненависть — скорее, зависть и восторг. — Нет, ты только посмотри, а.

— Да уж, — неопределенно отозвался Тацуя. 

Последняя попытка, решил он, подходя к Мурасакибаре сразу после тренировки, когда вся команда потянулась в раздевалку. В конце концов, у всех могут быть неудачные дни, Алекс всегда упрекала его в излишней строгости — как к себе, так и к другим.

— Отлично сыграли, — улыбнулся Тацуя, ненавязчиво пытаясь заглянуть Мурасакибаре в лицо. Для этого пришлось задрать голову, и идти так было совершенно неудобно. Тот отреагировал не сразу, будто не услышал, но потом все-таки повернул голову и, не убирая с лица длинных, явно давно не стриженных волос, с непониманием уставился на Тацую.

— А ты кто такой? — наконец спросил он. — Я тебя еще ни разу не видел.

Нет. Сыграться они, может, и сыграются, но на возможной дружбе можно было смело ставить крест.

***  
Несмотря на то, что Тацуя довольно быстро успокоился, неприятный осадок мешал нормально ужинать, нормально делать домашнее задание и даже слушать музыку. Вместо уравнений и формул в голову лезли картины, одна лучше другой — вот Тацуя легко обходит защиту Мурасакибары, вот забрасывает в кольцо мяч, да так, что тому не удается скрыть восхищения, вот тот неловко наклоняется ниже и извиняется за нахальство. “Забудь”, — великодушно отмахивается Тацуя, потому что он, вообще-то, не злопамятный. Наверное. 

Удивительно, Тацуя сам не мог понять, почему его так выбил из колеи этот случай. Его предупреждали о странностях этого первогодки, он ожидал каких-то чудачеств — но не того, что у Тацуи не будет никакого желания не то что общаться с Мурасакибарой, а даже просто быть с ним в одной команде. И что больше всего не давало покоя, так это то, что тот был бесспорно талантлив. Хотел бы Тацуя превзойти такого игрока? Да, разумеется.

— Ты в порядке, Химуро? — с любопытством спросил Фукуи, и Тацуя отвлекся от своих размышлений. Они сидели в столовой в обеденный перерыв, а Тацуя все никак не мог выкинуть из головы вчерашний эпизод.

— Да, все хорошо, — заверил он и вспомнил о своем остывшем карри. На секунду за столиком стало темно, будто небо закрыло тучей, краем глаза Тацуя заметил высокую фигуру и невольно проследил за ней взглядом. 

Мурасакибара шел среди потока людей размеренно и невозмутимо, остальным не оставалось ничего, кроме как расступиться перед ним и его подносом, заваленным разноцветными упаковками с едой. 

— Он немного… — Тацуя помедлил, стараясь подобрать слово. В Америке он бы давно сказал все вслух — этот чувак очень стремный, сказал бы он, и никто не моргнул бы глазом, — здесь же приходилось будто заново вспоминать, что стоит говорить вслух, а что лучше оставить при себе.

— Не от сего мира юноша он, — с неприязнью в голосе закончил за него Лю Вей. Тацуя уже начал привыкать к тому, что этот парень, и сам не слишком-то адекватный на вид, кажется, ненавидит весь мир ровной спокойной ненавистью. И к его манере говорить Тацуя тоже почти что привык, в конце концов, у него с этим высоким злобным китайцем было немало общего. Взять хотя бы то, что оба они не слишком разбирались в японском языке и культуре, каждый по-своему. 

— Вроде того, — осторожно согласился Тацуя.

— Да он просто чокнутый, — без обиняков пожал плечами Фукуи. — Тот еще засранец, но неплохой. Вот только кто любит этих вундеркиндеров.

— Вундеркиндов, — поправил Окамура. — Зря вы так, ему, может, одиноко? 

— Можете создать с ним клуб по интересам, — не меняя тона предложил Фукуи, и Окамура тут же помрачнел. — Вместе найдете ответ на вопрос, что объединяет гения и гориллу?

Тацуя с трудом проглотил смешок. Окамура был очень хорошим человеком, а сам Тацуя, вероятно, отнюдь нет, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Мурасакибара тем временем снова прошел рядом — теперь на подносе была нормальная еда. Сложно не обращать внимания на таких людей, оправдался Тацуя, поймав себя на том, что снова смотрит. Похоже, освободившееся место Мурасакибары кто-то занял, и он размышлял, стоит ли снизойти до того, чтоб идти и разбираться с этим или проще найти новый столик. Тацуя сомневался, что кто-то, кроме разве что баскетболистов школы, всерьез может спорить с таким типом.

— Мурасакибара! — Окамура приветливо помахал рукой и, когда Мурасакибара обернулся на второй раз, кивнул на пустующий рядом стул. — Свободно, иди сюда!

Тот сдул волосы с лица и с видом, будто делает одолжение, подошел к столику.

— Спасибо, Подбородок, — протянул он и спокойно сел, не обращая внимания на вытянувшееся лицо несчастного Окамуры.

Пожалуй, встретить в Японии такого наглого и незамутненного человека Тацуя не ожидал.

***

Через несколько тренировок наконец-то состоялось их знакомство, как бы глупо это ни звучало.

— Так как тебя зовут? — уточнил Мурасакибара, хрустя каким-то батончиком, от которого за версту пахло химическим беконом.

— Химуро Тацуя, — подавляя раздражение, представился Тацуя, и повисла неловкая тишина. Вернее, Мурасакибару это не напрягало, судя по всему. Каким-то случайным образом они оказались рядом на скамейке во время перерыва, и, о чудо, Мурасакибара снизошел до него. — А ты Ацуши, верно? — спросил он, чтобы как-то нарушить молчание.

— Ага, — безразлично хмыкнул тот. 

— Здорово играешь, — честно признал Тацуя. Как бы его ни раздражали манеры этого человека, нельзя было отрицать очевидное.

— Ага, — неожиданно горестно вздохнул Мурасакибара, будто бы на его плечах лежала тяжесть всего мира.

— А ты скромный, — не удержался Тацуя.

Мурасакибара оживился и со странным интересом наконец-то перевел взгляд с пола на Тацую.

— А ты болтливый, — недовольно протянул он и отвернулся. — Не люблю таких.

Вот и поговорили.

Где-то через месяц Тацуя, кажется, начал привыкать. Араки-сенсей не волновало, насколько они переносят друг друга, потому что это были действительно только их проблемы. Мурасакибара, как выяснилось довольно скоро, ненавидел баскетбол, при этом играя в него так, как не удавалось никому из команды — включая Тацую. Это какое-то чертово дежа-вю, не иначе, с той лишь разницей, что от Кагами никогда не исходило такого негатива, но в остальном — все то же самое, и Тацуя отказывался с этим мириться.

Годы упорных тренировок на всех возможных площадках Лос-Анджелеса научили Тацую одному — не бывает непроходимой защиты, бывает только недостаток старания. Из раза в раз ничего путного не получалось, Мурасакибара не велся на броски с обманными маневрами и умудрялся отражать атаку практически в любой точке под кольцом, но в какой-то момент Тацуя понял, что с момента их первой встречи кое-что изменилось.

Это было после вечерней тренировки, когда тренер загоняла их до полусмерти. Даже Тацуя, всегда считавший себя выносливей многих, мечтал поскорей оказаться в своей комнате и отключиться, не ставя никаких будильников. Он зашел в раздевалку и тут же едва не растянулся на полу — сзади навалилось что-то невероятно тяжелое и горячее.

— А, это ты, — раздалось над ухом, и Тацуя, запрокинув голову, увидел Мурасакибару. — Не заметил.

В отместку оставалось только легонько пихнуть его локтем в бок.

— Смотри куда идешь, — вяло огрызнулся Тацуя, но тут же замер, приглядываясь. Обычно Мурасакибара был тем единственным, кто после упражнений в паре и двусторонок выглядел так, будто самое большее, что он делал — это забег на один лестничный пролет. Сейчас его длинные волосы, мокрые от пота, липли к шее и к раскрасневшимся щекам. Тацуя мгновенно вспомнил, как совсем недавно носился у кольца как заведенный, но так ни разу не забил — мяч отлетал от широких ладоней Мурасакибары раз за разом. О том, что тому пришлось приложить немало усилий на этот раз, Тацуя даже не подумал — по привычке. Неужели он…

— Эй, Химуро, — Фукуи с недовольством смотрел снизу вверх. — Ты чего это вдруг такой радостный?

Тацуя оглядел непривычно тихую раздевалку и пожал плечами.

— Вдруг понял, что выходные, — соврал он и, подхватив со скамейки свои вещи, зашагал в душ.

Кажется, он был на верном пути.

***

— Мне кажется, ты слишком зациклился, — почему-то Алекс очень веселили рассказы Тацуи о тренировках. — Вы же играете в одной команде, а не против друг друга. Или тебе просто жизненно необходимо кого-то превосходить?

— Причем тут одна команда? — Тацуя откинулся на подушку и поднял телефон над головой. — Я хочу уметь обходить такую защиту. Ты знаешь, вот уж не думал, что встречу в Японии, — он нахмурился, словно сам все еще поражался своим словам, — такого игрока. Ладно еще Штаты, но тут. 

— Один из самых высоких центровых был азиатом, — напомнила Алекс и зевнула в кружку с кофе, потянулась и поправила сползшую с плеча майку. — Может, тут тоже будущая легенда растет.

— Да уж, — фыркнул Тацуя. — Здесь растет разве что вероятность диабета. Ты бы видела, сколько он жрет, вот другого слова нет. Я понятия не имею, как он еще умудряется играть при этом. Хотя, в его понимании это даже не игра, а так, постоять под кольцом.

— Боже, какой-то удивительный парнишка. Ты просто сам не свой.

— Неправда, — возразил Тацуя. Ужасно захотелось выключить видео, чтоб не видеть этой удивленной улыбки и любопытного лица Алекс.

— В последнее время, когда мы разговариваем, ты всегда переходишь с одного языка на другой, когда злишься или взволнован. — Она пожала плечами и добавила в кофе еще немного сахара.

— И? — нахмурился Тацуя. — А это ты к чему?

— Ни к чему, просто ты минут пять рассказывал мне о том, как тебе плевать на отношение этого Ацуши к тебе и команде, на японском. Сам не заметил, — она улыбнулась, явно стараясь скрыть добрую снисходительность, и это бесило. Ему, в конце концов, уже давно не десять лет.

— Давай сменим тему, — предложил он и зажмурился. Перед глазами замелькали образы с последней тренировки один на один.

Может, Алекс права — он слишком часто думает о том, о чем — или о ком — не следует.

***

Тацуя давно понял, что баскетбол в его случае был лучше всяких лекарств. Еще утром он был уверен, что не доживет до обеденного перерыва, не то что до вечера — тесты по математике и японской литературе выжали из него все соки, но стоило оказаться на площадке, как все как рукой сняло. За спиной словно выросли крылья, каким бы дешевым ни казалось сравнение, тело как будто работало на автопилоте — без ошибок, плавно и легко. Серьезно, зачем вообще нужны уроки, если есть баскетбол?

С легкостью обойдя Фукуи — прости, семпай, — Тацуя сделал пас на Лю Вея, и тот пошел в атаку. Мурасакибара с каким-то совершенно несчастным видом вяло подался в его сторону и непременно бы блестяще отразил бы ее, не перебрось Лю мяч обратно Тацуе. От столкновения с мячом ладонь даже засаднило, настолько сильным оказался пас, но от этой легкой боли словно открылось не то что второе — третье дыхание. Тацуя, честно говоря, и сам не понял, что именно на этот раз сделал по-другому, но зато он прекрасно запомнил то, как вытянулось и без того длинное лицо Мурасакибары. Или как медленно двигались его руки и — o-о-h fuck ye-e-eah — не успевали за мячом. Или то, как заколыхалась за его спиной сетка. Секунда, и все снова завертелось в бешеном темпе. Пол под ногами содрогнулся — Мурасакибара, запоздало подпрыгнув, приземлился на паркет. Тацуя и не знал, что тот может так высоко прыгнуть, и уж тем более не подозревал, что он сам может быть настолько злорадным, но факт оставался фактом, его переполняла немыслимая гордость. На какую-то долю секунды ему стало стыдно, повод для радости в масштабах мирового баскетбола был откровенно смешным, но в его собственном мире, мире Химуро Тацуи, произошло событие мирового уровня. Мурасакибара Ацуши, наглый ленивый засранец, не дававший ему покоя с самого перевода в “Йосен”, не смог заблокировать его атаку. Не просто не смог, а не смог с треском и теперь стоял, как дурак, в нелепой позе, будто еще не успел осознать, что произошло. Вот так-то. И это было только начало, Тацуя не сомневался.

— Ты в порядке, Ацуши? — не удержался он и в ответ получил полный негодования и злости взгляд.

— В полном, — отозвался тот гораздо более обиженно, чем, видимо, хотел.

— А я тебе говорил, — Подошел к нему Фукуи и бесстрашно посмотрел ему в глаза. — На одном таланте далеко не уедешь, мелочь.

— А это откуда звук? — фыркнул Мурасакибара и мрачно зашагал прочь. — Мне надоело.

Тренер пригрозила ему мечом, но тот только мотнул головой в сторону больших часов. До конца тренировки оставалось несколько минут.

— Ладно, иди уже, — вздохнула она и хлопнула в ладоши. — На сегодня достаточно. Отличная работа, Химуро, — сухо добавила она, и Тацуя в ответ вежливо улыбнулся, стараясь сохранить лицо, хотя рот сам собой растягивался в широкой-преширокой улыбке. 

Уже гораздо позже, возвращаясь из общей ванной на этаже в свою комнату, Тацуя с удивлением наткнулся на Мурасакибару. Вид у него был злой и грустный одновременно, а собранные в неаккуратный хвост волосы казались такими мокрыми, словно тот только что сунул голову под кран. Вот только несло от него не гелем для душа, а потом, и все это вместе со спортивной сумкой и джерси, перекинутой через плечо, озадачило Тацую настолько, что он даже забыл позлорадствовать.

Если бы он не знал Мурасакибару, то решил бы, что тот остался на дополнительную тренировку, но это, само собой, было глупо.

Через неделю Тацуя с удивлением понял, что знал о Мурасакибаре не так много, как думал. Такие встречи стали уже не случайностью, а закономерностью, и пришлось признать очевидное: тот действительно теперь уходил позже всех. Тацуя как-то раз хотел задержаться под благовидным предлогом, но тренер увела его в подсобку, где выдала ему пару пластиковых баночек и огромный бланк.

— Завтра еще один медосмотр, не забудь, — напомнила она, и Тацуя, к своему разочарованию, упустил, ушел ли Мурасакибара или нет, потому что Араки-сенсей выпроводила его в коридор едва ли не пинками. — И выспись как следует, Фурукава-сенсей говорит, что ты клюешь носом на его занятиях, и обвиняет в этом меня.

Тацуя протестующе помотал головой, но та уже не смотрела на него. Возможно, ему показалось, но он услышал что-то вроде “чертовы подростки”. В глубине души, несмотря ни на что, Тацуя все еще считал ее доброй и понимающей женщиной, даже несмотря на деревянный меч и репутацию бывшей бандитки на байке. После положенного в корзину мяча, того самого, Тацуя был готов любить и прощать если не всех, то хотя бы каждого второго. Даже, возможно, Мурасакибару.

Может быть, Окамура был прав, и тот вовсе не был заносчивым надменным невоспитанным ленивым неряшливым засранцем. Может быть, ему и правда не хватало дружеского плеча рядом. Хотя, как помнил Тацуя из рассказов знатоков школьного чемпионата, самым близким другом Мурасакибары в Тейко был Акаши Сейджуро — властный, холодный и несколько не в себе, и едва доставал тому до подмышек. Как эти полтора метра над уровнем пола умудрились подружиться с Мурасакибарой, или наоборот, как Мурасакибара умудрился привязаться к такому человеку, Тацуя понятия не имел, но кто знает, может, именно такой поддержки тому и не доставало. Иными словами, Мурасакибара Побежденный, пусть всего один раз, нравился Тацуе куда больше, чем предыдущая версия. Теперь, когда его не ослепляло уязвленное самолюбие, Тацуя начал замечать и другие, куда более очаровательные мелочи.

Например, Мурасакибара довольно забавно сверкал глазами, изображая гнев, когда Тацуя уводил мяч прямо из-под руки. Или вот хвост — стоило только пропустить мяч, а это случалось все чаще и чаще, как Мурасакибара завязывал свои лохматые волосы в мелкий хвост на затылке и начинал носиться по залу как заведенный. Была ли между этими событиями связь, Тацуя не знал, но это смахивало на какой-то ритуал и тоже не вызывало никакого раздражения.

Окончательную победу Тацуя начал праздновать, когда тот вдруг забыл сделать вид, что не заметил, или не услышал, или не узнал Тацую среди других игроков.

— Знаешь, Ацуши, — почему-то Тацуя завел себе привычку обращаться к нему по имени, будто за три месяца их холодной войны между ними установилась какая-то особая связь. — Для человека, который ненавидит баскетбол, ты уделяешь ему слишком много внимания.

Тацуя давно не испытывал такого удовольствия. Говорить правду всегда было приятно.

— Тебе кажется, — отрезал Мурасакибара и чересчур агрессивно ударил по мячу. Примерно так кот Алекс отмахивался свой огромной когтистой лапой, когда ему надоедали ласки этих глупых приставучих людишек. 

— Возможно, — Тацуя ничуть не расстроился, глядя на то, как мяч отскочил от пола и поскакал в угол зала, больно задев его голень. — Особенно когда натыкаюсь на тебя, идущим поздно вечером с тренировки. Самым последним.

Мурасакибара только скрипнул зубами и распрямил плечи. Это было его еще одной очаровательной привычкой — встать, запрокинув голову, словно в попытке казаться еще выше. Эдакая двойная порция ненависти. Первогодки, да и ребята постарше, из запасного состава реагировали как надо — непроизвольно вжимали голову в плечи или щетинились в ответ, а девчонки, кажется, никак не могли определиться, в восторге они или в ужасе. Словом, Тацуя в такие моменты ничего не мог с собой поделать — гнев сменялся на умиление сам собой.

Все-таки, в японском языке отчаянно не хватало слов, чтобы Тацуя мог нормально описать свои эмоции на этот счет.

— Он такой, как бы это сказать... douchebag! — Алекс откровенно веселилась. — В неплохом смысле.

— Frenemy, — подсказала она, почесывая своего кота за ухом. 

— Точно, — кивнул Тацуя. — Вот это вот самое.

Насчет дружбы Тацуя все еще очень глубоко сомневался, но в одном был уверен: сработаться они смогут, если постараются. Оставалось только убедить в этом Мурасакибару.

***

Утренние тренировки Тацуя любил чуть меньше, чем вечерние, после них всегда шли довольно скучные уроки. Не то чтоб его напрягали задания или необходимость концентрироваться на тех вещах, которые, Тацуя был уверен, едва ли пригодятся в повседневной жизни, но учиться он на самом деле не очень-то и любил. Поэтому настроение, и без того не слишком радужное — чертовски хотелось спать, — портилось со скоростью света. 

Из-за двери какой-то аудитории раздавалась какофония — клуб любителей музыки тоже, оказывается, собирался по утрам. Тацуя поморщился. Кто-то бил по клавишам фортепиано так, что в голове этот звук отдавался настоящим набатом. Затем все резко стихло, и двери распахнулись прямо перед Тацуей. В пустынный коридор буквально вывалился какой-то смутно знакомый парень. Накаи, или Нагаи, кажется, так его звали, едва не сшиб Тацую и остановился, держась за стену.

— Доброе утро, — мрачно поприветствовал Тацуя и хотел было пройти мимо, но осекся. Парень как-то странно посмотрел на него и, нахмурившись, ухватился за его плечо, будто его не держали ноги.

— Доброе, — неестественно громко ответил он и застыл, глядя в одну точку.

— Эй, приятель, ты в порядке? — поинтересовался Тацуя. Что-то тут было нечисто. — Тебе плохо?

Тот помотал головой и наконец отцепился. 

За углом послышались голоса, и в коридор завернули несколько человек с перекинутыми через плечо гитарными чехлами.

— Химуро-сан, Нагаи, — покивали они, и Тацуя в который раз удивился, что в этой школе все давным-давно выучили его имя, когда он сам все еще путался. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе, — машинально кивнул Тацуя, улыбнулся, как было принято, и поспешил к залу. Разговаривать с незнакомцами на ничего не значащие темы с утра хотелось меньше всего.

Спустя несколько часов, после отличной тренировки, настроение явно улучшилось, и Тацуя бы даже не вспомнил о странном Нагаи, если бы к обеду о нем не начала шептаться вся школа.

— Слышали? — спросил Умеда садясь за столик. Как-то так сложилось, что баскетбольный клуб не сговариваясь садился теперь за один длинный стол у стены. Пояснять свой вопрос Умеда, кажется, не собирался, уверенный, что его и так все поняли.

И, как ни странно, все, кроме Тацуи, действительно знали, о чем шла речь.

— Вот уж не думал, что в нашей школе такое случится, — прокомментировал Фукуи. — Интересно, откуда он это взял?

— Здоровье портить занятие нехитрое и неугодное, — высокопарно заметил Лю Вей. Всем своим видом он осуждал всех вокруг, кажется, еще более сильно, чем обычно. — С таковыми личностями знаться и желания нет.

Все уже давно не обращали внимания на его манеру речи, а Тацуе все еще было любопытно, какое же ископаемое обучало Лю Вея японскому — так не говорили даже девяностолетние старички в парке, честное слово.

— О чем вообще речь? — спросил он у Мурасакибары. Тот сидел по левую сторону от Тацуи и уделял куда больше внимания своему обеду, чем происходящему вокруг. 

— Не знаю, — хмыкнул он. — Спроси у Фуку-чина. Он такой же любопытный, как и ты.

Тацуя проглотил шпильку и перевел взгляд на Фукуи. Фуку-чин, серьезно?

— Говорят, Нагаи поймали с какой-то дурью, — коротко объяснил он. — И теперь все только и обсуждают, откуда он ее взял. Вернее, у кого.

— Самая крутая версия, что я слышал, — встрял Умеда, — это тренер Араки. Говорят, у нее много связей с босодзоку. А где байкеры, там и якудза. Как думаете, у нее есть эти татуировки?

— Ты реально думаешь, что кто-то из нас видел ее спину? — скептически спросил Фукуи. Окамура мечтательно вздохнул.

— Действительно, — огорчился Умеда. 

— Якудза? Банды? — Тацуя не верил своим ушам. Они ведь не могли серьезно обсуждать это, правда же? — Что за бред.

— Вообще-то, — возразил Фукуи, — она и правда раньше гоняла, насколько я знаю. Но вот только никакого отношения к Нагаи и его дури она не имеет. Наверное.

— Наша тренер слишком крутая для этого, — поддакнул кто-то из первогодок, и Окамура согласно закивал.

— Она милая и приличная женщина, — добавил он.

— Ничего не приличная, — вдруг подал голос Мурасакибара. — Приличные мечом по спине не бьют. Но зато красотка.

Тут Тацуя не мог спорить, хотя слухи о тренере не особенно волновали его. Честно говоря, сплетни про наркотики — тоже, но это хотя бы было похоже на правду, он и сам видел Нагаи невменяемым с самого утра.

— Хорошо, что этот чувак не из баскетбольного клуба, — подытожил кто-то, и все согласно замычали в знак поддержки. Вот уж точно, иначе проблем не оберешься.

К вечеру обожаемая половиной клуба тренер Араки решила в очередной раз напомнить им, за что ее так сильно любят. После спартанских упражнений на все, что можно и нельзя, был наконец-то объявлен перерыв, и команда развалилась кто где, переводя дыхание. Мурасакибара, недовольный больше всех, тоскливо мял в руках пустую упаковку лимонных круассанов и иногда трагически вздыхал, прикрывая глаза.

— За что? — пробормотал он себе под нос. 

Тацуя в который раз подивился безграничной лени этого человека, как вдруг дверь подсобки распахнулась, и тренер вышла к собравшейся команде. Что-то подсказало Тацуе, что ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось. Может быть, из-за того, как она держала меч — особенно опасно на вид, — а может, все дело было в директоре школы, стоявшем за ее спиной.

— Итак, зас… баскетбольный клуб, — с запинкой начала она тоном, гораздо более мягким, чем все привыкли слышать от нее. — Через несколько минут продолжим по плану, иначе никакого Зимнего кубка вам не видать. Все меня поняли?

Часть команды воодушевленно поохала для вида, и тренер продолжила:

— А к тебе есть отдельный разговор, — она внимательно посмотрела на Тацую, и что-то в ее тоне заставило его насторожиться. — Химуро, директор Окада ждет тебя.

Тацуя поежился. Рядом раздался негромкий стук — Мурасакибара скучающе прихлопнул бегущего вдоль скамейки таракана. Директор за спиной Араки-сенсей кивнул с очень мрачным видом, и Тацуя поднялся с места, не понимая, что происходит.

По залу пронесся удивленный шепот — такого никто не ожидал. Тацуя почувствовал, как участился пульс — день не только начался неважно, он еще и заканчивался отстойно. Провожаемый колкими внимательными взглядами, Тацуя, молча пожав плечами, вышел вслед за директором.

Три минуты, что заняли путь до кабинета, показались вечностью, кажется, так обычно писали в книгах о таких ситуациях. Гнетущее молчание только сильней давило на мозги. Наконец, бесконечный коридор закончился, и Тацуя оказался в кабинете, в котором в первый и последний раз был только при переводе в новую школу. Он сел в предложенное кресло и тут же утонул — таким мягким оно оказалось. Новое, наверное. От этого стало совсем неуютно, словно его засасывало куда-то.

— Окада-сенсей? — осторожно произнес он, пока директор устраивался и принимал как можно более суровый вид, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости, Тацуя и так напрягся до предела. Нельзя просто так взять и забрать кого-то с тренировки без веской причины.

— Химуро-кун, — начал директор. — Где ты был сегодня утром с половины восьмого до восьми?

Где-то в глубине души Тацуя и сам давно понял, еще по пути, о чем с ним будут говорить. Один плюс один и все такое, несложно догадаться, вот только причем здесь он?

— Я шел на утреннюю тренировку, — честно ответил он. — В семь тридцать пять вышел из комнаты, где-то без пятнадцати — из общей ванной на том же этаже. Дальше пошел в спортзал.

— И встретил Нагаи Такенори, — закончил Окада-сенсей.

Тацуя кивнул.

— Да, около комнаты музыкального клуба. Кто-то играл на пианино, возможно, Нагаи-кун. Кажется, ему было плохо.

— Нагаи оказался под воздействием наркотиков, — прямо сказал директор, и Тацуя удивился, что тот так быстро перестал ходить вокруг да около. — Остальные участники музыкального клуба говорят, что видели, как вы разговаривали. О чем?

— Мы поздоровались, — во рту пересохло. Тацуя совершенно точно знал, что не виноват, и все равно внутри все словно упало вниз от нервного напряжения. — Нагаи вел себя странно, схватил меня за плечо, потом отпустил. Потом пришли остальные из музыкального клуба, мы поздоровались, и я ушел на тренировку. 

— Кто-нибудь может доказать, что ты ничего не передавал Нагаи? Кто-нибудь слышал, о чем вы с ним говорили?

Нет. Разумеется, нет, Тацуя, как и все, жил один и пока что не завел близких друзей, чтоб специально встречаться с ними по пути на тренировки или занятия. Какой отстой.

— Боюсь, что нет, — безумно хотелось опустить взгляд, а еще лучше — сбежать из этого кабинета подальше, чтоб от него отстали. Господи, он прожил столько лет в Лос-Анджелесе и ни разу не вляпался ни в какую историю, связанную с наркотиками, кто бы мог подумать, что это ждет его здесь, в богом забытой Аките? Он посмотрел прямо в глаза директору, стараясь держаться естественно. Ему нечего скрывать. — Но я действительно ничего ему не передавал. У меня нет наркотиков, и я не знаю, откуда Нагаи их взял. 

— Если признаешься сам, это не коснется баскетбольного клуба, — внимательно глядя на Тацую, сказал директор. Это угроза? — Надеюсь, я понятно выражаюсь.

— Да, sir, — по привычке обратился Тацуя и тут же прикусил язык. Алекс была права, стоит начать волноваться или злиться, как языки в голове начинали путаться. — Но мне не в чем признаваться.

Окада-сенсей долго смотрел на него сквозь стекла очков и, поправив тяжелую оправу, вздохнул.

— Что же. Если мы найдем какие-либо доказательства, будет скандал, — констатировал он. — И в твоем личном деле обязательно будет запись об этом. Я молчу об участии в Зимнем кубке. Имей в виду. К сожалению, свидетелей, кроме музыкального клуба, у нас нет, и пока что все факты говорят не в твою пользу. Можешь идти.

Тацуя, выдохнув, рывком поднялся на ноги, и, коротко склонив голову, направился к выходу.

— До свидания, — сказал он куда более холодным тоном, чем надеялся.

Кажется, у него проблемы. Огромные такие проблемы, размером с Мурасакибару, не меньше.

Стоило ему вернуться в зал, как все взгляды устремились к нему. 

— Работаем! — прикрикнула Араки-сенсей, и команда продолжила, как ни в чем не бывало. — Иди сюда, — позвала она Тацую. — Я не знаю, замешан ты в этой истории или нет, но, надеюсь, это никак не скажется на клубе. И на соревнованиях, — с нажимом добавила она.

Тацуя кивнул.

— А теперь иди работай, — невозмутимо приказала она, и Тацуя с благодарностью включился в игру. 

Стоило тренировке закончиться, а команде зайти в раздевалку, как Тацую предсказуемо окружили несколько человек. Все остальные прислушались на местах.

— И в чем дело было? — полюбопытствовал Умеда.

— Зачем ты директору понадобился? — Окамура, напротив, выглядел обеспокоенным.

Тацуя оглядел собравшихся. На него пялились со всех сторон, все, кроме Мурасакибары, который меланхолично развязывал шнурки совсем рядом.

— Бред какой-то, — выдохнул Тацуя, ища поддержки. — Они с чего-то взяли, что это я продал Нагаи наркоту. Я встретил его утром, и он явно был под кайфом, но тогда я даже не понял, в чем дело. 

Раздевалка загудела, и Тацуя никак не мог понять, возмущаются ли они вместе с ним или из-за него.

— А чего вдруг вызвали именно тебя? — спросил Фукуи.

— Потому что нас видели участники музыкального клуба, — Тацуя сел на скамейку и потер виски. — Он схватил меня за плечо и вел себя странно, я просто спросил, что с ним, а потом ушел. И теперь они считают, что я драгдилер. Это потому, что я из Эл-Эй? — невесело пошутил он, на фоне раздались одинокие смешки.

— Это потому что ты новенький и тебе не повезло, — заключил Фукуи. — Ты ведь и правда не причем? 

Тацуя оскорбленно уставился на него, и тот тут же кивнул.

— Ладно-ладно, верю, чего ты так сразу.

— Раз невиновен ты, то и справедливость восторжествует, — прохладно заметил Лю Вей, и кружок вокруг Тацуи наконец расступился. 

— Спасибо за поддержку, Лю, — вздохнул он и принялся одеваться.

***

Вообще-то, Тацуя не был пессимистом. Например, иногда он верил, что новый день мог бы принести что-нибудь хорошее. Но мироздание явно рассудило, что не сегодня.

Его вытащили прямо посреди первого урока под настороженными взгляды одноклассников. Проходя мимо Лю Вея, Тацуя поежился — настолько дружески участливо выглядел тот.

Все то же мягкое кресло, которое буквально заставляло ощущать себя беспомощным, все тот же кабинет директора и все то же чувство, что все катится к чертям. В отличие от вчерашнего вечера, в кабинете помимо директора сидел сам Нагаи. Вид у него был скорбный, но вполне здоровый. Тацуя буквально чувствовал, как кулаки чешутся поправить это недоразумение.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Окада-сенсей, и Тацуя невнятно пробормотал ответное приветствие. Очень доброе. — Нагаи-кун, это он?

— Да, — робко ответил тот, опуская голову. Театр одного актера, с ума сойти. — Это был Химуро.

— Нет! — взвился Тацуя, тут же осадил себя и уже спокойней добавил: — Я даже толком не знал, как его зовут, до вчерашнего разговора с вами. 

— Это ложь, — Нагаи поднял бесстыжие глаза и заблеял полным раскаяния голосом: — Это Химуро продал мне те таблетки. Мы договорились встретиться в семь тридцать около клубной комнаты. 

Окада-сенсей посмотрел на Тацую.

— Нагаи-кун признался и понесет соответствующее наказание. К сожалению, у нас нет никаких доказательств, что он лжет. Мы вынуждены передать дело полиции.

— Но… — Тацуя не нашелся, что сказать. Dammit, они правы. У него нет никакого алиби, и теперь из-за какого-то ублюдка под откос катится не только Зимний кубок, черт бы его побрал — теперь у него проблемы куда серьезней. Кровь прилила к лицу, а голос почему-то не слушался. — Я… — начал было он, но тут в дверь постучали.

— Окада-сенсей, прошу прощение за беспокойство, — в кабинет заглянула Араки-сенсей, и Тацуя встрепенулся, как будто она могла спасти его. Что за глупости. ее просто вызвали, потому что она тренер баскетбольного… — С вами хочет поговорить студент. Он говорит, у него есть подробности относительно случая Нагаи и Химуро.

Глаза Нагаи распахнулись так, будто он увидел привидение, а сам Тацуя не знал, что и думать. Практика показывала, что надеяться на лучшее не стоило. Возможно, сейчас его утопит новой волной дерьма.

Директор с интересом уставился на Араки-сенсей и наконец кивнул.

— Пусть войдет.

Если Тацуя думал, что его уже ничем не удивишь, то он ошибался. В кабинет, пригнувшись, вошел Мурасакибара, сонный, недовольный и спокойный, как аллигатор в засаде.

— Извините за вторжение, — словно оказывая услугу, дежурно произнес он и уселся на свободный стул.

— Мурасакибара Ацуши, — представила его Араки-сенсей, потому что тот явно не собирался этого делать. Вероятно, считал, что директор если и не помнит по именам всех студентов, то точно помнит хотя бы его. Восхитительная наглость.

— Мурасакибара-кун, — начал Окада-сенсей. — Ты хочешь что-то рассказать об этом деле? Ты что-то видел?

— Да, — Мурасакибара кивнул. — Вчера утром я тоже шел на тренировку и видел, что было у музыкального клуба. 

Тацуя обомлел. Там не было Мурасакибары, он же не мог не заметить слона.

— Участники музыкального клуба тебя не упоминали, — с сомнением сказал директор. 

— Его там не было, — тут же поддакнул Нагаи, но замолк под тяжелым взглядом Мурасакибары.

— Химуро-кун, ты говорил, что шел один, — директор снова посмотрел на Тацую, и ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как кивнуть. Врать не было смысла, а вот что творил Мурасакаибара, он не понимал.

— Мы шли на тренировку по отдельности, я всегда хожу один, — не стал настаивать Мурасакибара. — Я вышел из другого коридора, потому что моя комната в другом крыле. Но около музыкального клуба, сразу за поворотом коридора, стоят автоматы с напитками и едой. Я был там и поэтому все видел и слышал.

Нагаи застыл, и Тацуя со злорадством отметил в его глазах неподдельный ужас. С другой стороны, он сам был точно так же ошеломлен — он мог не видеть Мурасакибару за углом, но почему он не услышал звук монет, например? Или падения упаковки. Разве там не было тихо? Он напрягся и вспомнил — конечно же, звуки пианино. Вот в чем дело.

— Я не слышал его, потому что в кабинете кто-то играл на пианино, — сказал он вслух, кивая самому себе. — Вот почему я не знал, что не один.

Мурасакибара согласно замычал в ответ.

— Где-то около половины восьмого, может, чуть позже, в кабинете кто-то играл. Потом оттуда вышел он, — он мотнул головой в сторону Нагаи. — Они, — теперь он мотнул в сторону Тацуи, — поздоровались. Этот вел себя странно, к семи тридцати он уже принял свои наркотики.

— Нет, — слабо возразил Нагаи. Тацуя взглянул на него, и тут до него дошло. Он боялся — причем, не только боялся наказания, или того, кто действительно сбыл ему дурь. Нет, он боялся еще и Мурасакибару. Тацуя как-то совершенно забыл, что того почти вся школа считает жутким и ненормальным.

— Ты всегда смотришь на время, Мураскибара-кун, когда покупаешь еду? — уточнил директор.

— Нет, — пожал плечами Мурасакибара. — Просто обычно все автоматы на третьем этаже пополняются без пятнадцати восемь, когда у нас уже идет тренировка. Поэтому я хожу на второй этаж, там новую еду загружают как раз где-то с семи двадцати до половины восьмого. На третьем было пусто, а на втором еда уже была. 

— Ты знаешь это наизусть? — усомнился директор, но тут вмешалась Араки-сенсей.

— В его случае в это нетрудно поверить, Окада-сан. Он и правда знает обо всех автоматах все, наверняка вплоть до ассортимента в каждом из них. — Мурасакибара в этот момент горделиво кивнул. — За это могу поручиться уже я.

— Так что Химуро и правда только поздоровался с этим, — он указал пальцем на побледневшего Нагаи, который, кажется, проглотил язык. — И в этот момент пришли остальные, с гитарами, тоже поздоровались и зашли в клуб, а я купил два батончика со вкусом терияки и пошел на тренировку.

Араки-сенсей на один короткий миг гневно просверлила спокойного Мурасакибару взглядом, видимо, за батончики, но кивнула.

— Они и правда пришли на тренировку порознь, с разницей в несколько минут.

Окада-сенсей нахмурился, теперь уже глядя на Нагаи.

— Что ты скажешь теперь, Нагаи-кун? 

Теперь на него смотрели все. Тацуя мельком взглянул на очень хмурую Араки-сенсей, затем на Мурасакибару, и от этого зрелища у него самого побежали мурашки — в его глазах читалась глухая угроза. Если бы Тацуя встретился с таким человеком в других обстоятельствах, то сразу бы решил, что тот может раздавить его, не задумываясь ни на секунду, и спокойно пойти дальше по своим делами, не меняясь в лице. Нагаи, кажется, почувствовал то же самое и сжался, тут же отвернувшись.

— Хорошо, — нервно сказал он дрогнувшим голосом. — Хорошо, хорошо, я соврал, это был не Химуро. Я не помню, о чем мы говорили с ним, но он не продавал мне наркотики. 

Тацуя почувствовал, как с плеч медленно падает камень.

Окада-сенсей склонил голову набок и задал новый вопрос:

— Тогда кто это был?

— Я, — голос Нагаи от напряжения совсем сел, — я не могу сказать. Это не Химуро, но кто — я не скажу.

Окада-сенсей поднялся со своего места и потянулся к телефонной трубке.

— В таком случае, раз это недоразумение разрешилось, школа передает дело полиции. Нагаи-кун, прошу остаться на месте.

Затем директор обернулся к Араки-сенсей и добавил:

— Что ж, я думаю, вы можете сопроводить студентов вашей команды на их уроки, Араки-сан?

Та вежливо поклонилась и жестом показала на дверь. Тацуя, еще не веря своему счастью, подскочил с места и пулей рванул из кабинета. Мурасакибара же никуда не спешил — выплыл в коридор, как оперная дива на сцену.

— У меня как раз музыка сейчас, — без тени стеснения признался он. — Терпеть ее не могу, вот и решил рассказать.

Честное слово, какими бы корыстными ни были мотивы Мурасакибары, Тацуя был ему безмерно благодарен. Но это хоть как-то объясняло его желание помочь — хоть сам Тацуя относился к нему со странной симпатией, впрочем, иногда вперемешку с желанием убить, то самому Мурасакибаре было на него плевать. Хотя, какая разница?

— Надеешься прогулять все до конца?! — возмутилась Араки-сенсей и стукнула Мурасакибару ладонью по спине — меча при ней не было. — А ну марш в кабинет! Я лично прослежу. Химуро, ты, я надеюсь, дойдешь сам.

Тацуя только кивнул и, улыбаясь, посмотрел, как маленькая тренер чуть ли не за рукав тащит упирающегося двухметрового Мурасакибару за собой. Как же ему все-таки повезло, в который раз за эти пять минут подумал Тацуя и, мысленно извинившись перед тренером, неспешно пошел в кабинет самым длинным из всех возможных путей.

***

Удивительное дело, но слух о том, чем закончилась эта история, облетел школу еще до обеда. 

— Дружище, конечно, мы знали, что ты не причем, — баскетбольный клуб встречал Тацую за обеденным столом едва ли не как героя. — Это же ты.

— Спасибо за веру, — усмехнулся Тацуя, садясь на свое место и ища взглядом Мурасакибару. Вот уж кто был настоящим героем в его глазах, только поблагодарить его Тацуя еще не успел. Еще сидя на физике, он вдруг подумал, что у него даже нет контактов Мурасакибары в “лайне”. Хотя, почему даже — они ведь толком и не разговаривали, а зря.

Тот появился через несколько минут, лохматый, недовольный и совершенно не разделяющий всеобщий ажиотаж.

— А ты, что ж ты молчал? — без приветствия спросил Фукуи, ткнув нераспакованными палочками Мурасакибаре в живот. 

— Меня не спрашивали, — пожал тот плечами. — Не мешайте мне есть, — сразу отмахнулся он от всех вопросов и набил рот сэндвичем, показывая тем самым, что больше разговаривать он не намерен.

В какой-то момент он вдруг обернулся и вопросительно приподнял бровь, убирая лезущие в нос волосы. Кажется, Тацуя снова слишком долго пялился на него, но шумный стол и короткий перерыв — не самое удачное место для разговора. Пожалуй, он знал, как можно отблагодарить его как следует.

Тацуя вытащил из кармана телефон и кивнул на лежащий рядом с подносом телефон Мурасакибары.

— У тебя есть “лайн”? — просто спросил Тацуя, и тот, помедлив секунду, не отвлекаясь от еды, разблокировал экран и несколько раз ткнул пальцем в экран, а затем подвинул телефон Тацуе. QR-код считался мгновенно, и через пару секунд Тацуя уже рассматривал в своем списке контактов новое имя. В профиле Мурасакибары в качестве аватара красовалось фото огромного мешка кукурузных батончиков — тех самых, с химическим беконом, узнал по упаковке Тацуя и невольно улыбнулся. Мурасакибара не изменял себе, и было в этом что-то подкупающе милое.

Весь следующий урок Тацуя потратил не на зарубежную литературу, а на размышления о том, чем и где лучше накормить Мурасакибару, и о том, как написать об этом так, чтоб его эго не раздулось до размеров воздушного шара.

Раньше такие вещи не казались ему проблемой. God, как же легко было в Штатах: “чувак, я знаю одно место, погнали?”, и дело в шляпе. Здесь все было почему-то в два раза сложней, проклятая Япония. 

Алекс, судя по статусу, была онлайн, и Тацуя, спрятав телефон под парту, быстро набрал сообщение: “Привет. Нужна помощь”. Та откликнулась незамедлительно, прислав вопросительный смайлик. “Как бы ты пригласила человека на обед, если хочешь его порадовать, но не хочешь, чтоб он слишком уж обрадовался?” На этот раз Алекс все-таки печатала, и через пару секунд Тацуя закатил глаза: “Вот уж не думала, что у тебя вдруг возникнут такие проблемы. Что с тобой делает родина!” Не дав Тацуе ответить, она тут же добавила: “Просто обзови его, а потом приглашай. Удачи!”

Тацуя представил, как обзывает двухметрового голодного Мурасакибару, и покачал головой. Нет, он еще многого не сделал в этой жизни, чтоб так быстро с ней расстаться. Несколько раз стерев разные варианты — слишком официально, слишком фамильярно, или грубо, или мило, — он наконец написал: “Услуга за услугу. С меня обед, окей?” и нажал кнопку отправки. Подумав пару секунд, он выбрал смешной стикер с изображением жирного кота и отправил его вдогонку. Видимо, Мурасакибаре было так же скучно на своем уроке, потому что сообщения тут же считались, а через десять секунд Тацуя прочел лаконичное: “После тренировки?”

Этот парень явно знал, как надо вести дела, посмеялся про себя Тацуя и набрал, пока Йошия-сан отвернулась — “но обед уже прошел”. 

“Ты что, никогда не слышал про второй обед?” Сразу вслед за этим в окне диалога появился стикер — Хеллоу Китти раз за разом била лапкой по лбу с крайне разочарованным выражением морды.

“Тогда договорились”.

Тацуя убрал телефон в карман и попытался не вытаскивать его оттуда хотя бы пару минут. И не прислушиваться к ощущениям, стараясь не пропустить уведомление о входящем сообщении. И уж тем более не расстраиваться непонятно из-за чего, когда никакого сообщения так и не пришло. Скорей бы тренировка, подумал он, и эта мысль хотя бы не казалась ему странной — он ведь всегда их ждал. 

***

— А куда мы идем? — спросил Мурасакибара с явным любопытством.

— Здесь недалеко неплохое место, — насколько Тацуя помнил, буквально в пяти минутах от общежития был “Джонотанс”. — А что?

— Ничего, — отозвался Мурасакибара, но вид у него был такой, будто он хочет о чем-то попросить. — Мы можем зайти в комбини? — он ткнул в один из сетевых магазинчиков. “Севен-элевен”, точно. 

— Без проблем, — пожал плечами Тацуя. — Пошли.

Когда они встретились на кассе, он почувствовал себя странно неуютно, держа в руках маленькую баночку энергетика и пакетик с витаминным желе. Из корзинки Мурасакибары свисали уголки целлофановых пачек с печеньем, а сверху высились коробочки с бенто.

— Есть хочется, — мрачно прокомментировал Мурасакибара.

— Вау. Но мы же идем есть, разве нет? — смех получился каким-то не очень уверенным, да и на насмешку не тянуло.

— У меня растущий организм, — с достоинством ответил Мурасакибара и ушел расплачиваться. 

Тацуя покачал головой. Все-таки он был не от мира сего, но забавный. И все, что его окружало, иногда тоже становилось забавным — например, выражение лица невысокой, не выше полутора метров, девушки за кассовым аппаратом, когда перед ней возник Мурасакибара. Или столик в “Джонотанс”, когда тот еле уместил под ним свои длинные ноги. Словом, Тацуя чувствовал себя вполне в своей тарелке, вопреки ожиданиям. Все-таки, они еще ни разу не разговаривали вот так, с глазу на глаз, не в школе, не в зале, а в совершенно другой обстановке. Возможно, со стороны люди могли принять их за двух хороших друзей.

— Я все выбрал, зови кого-нибудь, — Мурасакибара уронил меню на стол, будто ему отказали пальцы. Ленивая задница.

Тацуя, подзывая официанта, где-то на краю сознания задался вопросом, вписывается ли такой тон в его представления о друзьях.

Когда заказ, поражающий воображение и кредитку Тацуи своими размерами, был сделан, он откинулся на спинку мягкого стула и наконец сказал то, ради чего все и затеял:

— Знаешь, Ацуши, — язык не поворачивался обратиться по фамилии, и на этот раз у Тацуи вовсе не было никакого желания подколоть или вывести из себя, как раньше. — Спасибо, что пришел сегодня к директору. Если бы ты промолчал, у меня были бы огромные проблемы.

— Я знаю, — согласился Мурасакибара. — Пожалуйста. 

Разговор не то чтоб не клеился, и не то чтоб Тацуе было в тягость вот так вот молчать рядом с Мурасакибарой — что очень удивляло, — но десять раз повторять очевидное казалось глупым.

— Не хочу завтра на тренировку, — вдруг пожаловался тот, заправляя за ухо волосы. — Терпеть не могу рано вставать.

— Во сколько же ты встаешь в выходные? — спросил Тацуя.

Мурасакибара посмотрел на него так, будто он сморозил несусветную глупость.

— А я и не встаю в выходные, — пожал он плечами.

— Ладно, проехали, — рассмеялся Тацуя. — А в будни?

— В будни… — протянул Мурасакибара своим чересчур высоким для такого роста голосом. — Без десяти восемь? Я очень быстро собираюсь, — с каким-то сожалением признался он, и в этот момент принесли заказ, который едва поместился на их столик.

— Погоди, а то, что ты купил только что? — Тацуя заглянул под стол, где лежал объемный пакет. — Мне казалось, он только что был больше.

— Я ел, пока мы шли и пока ты делал заказ, — объяснил Мурасакибара с недовольным видом, будто Тацуя не мог сложить в уме два и два.

— Ты, — Тацуя замешкался, слегка потрясенный. Он действительно ничего не заметил, — и правда весьма талантлив. В разных областях.

Мурасакибара горделиво вздернул бровь.

— Годы тренировок, — отшутился он, хотя Тацуя на самом деле не был уверен, сколько шутки в этом было.

— С другой стороны, — вдруг сказал он, — это очень сыграло мне на руку.

Он поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с очень озадаченным Мурасакибарой. 

— Ты это к чему? — он подул вверх, видимо, пытаясь убрать прядь волос с носа, не поднимая рук.

— Если бы ты не стоял тогда у автоматов, то я бы здесь сейчас не сидел, вот к чему, — пояснил Тацуя.

Мурасакибара вдруг широко ухмыльнулся и выудил из-под стола шоколадную конфету.

— А я и не стоял, — самодовольно сказал он и отправил конфету в рот. — Хочешь такую же? — как бы между прочим предложил он, но Тацуя пропустил предложение мимо ушей. 

— То есть, как это? — ошарашенно переспросил он. — Ничего не понимаю. Ты что, соврал?

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — уклончиво ответил Мурасакибара без тени смущения. — А не надо было?

Тацуя растерялся, но честно признался:

— Надо. Но как?!

— Ты так громко и в подробностях все рассказал, что мне ничего даже придумывать не пришлось, — пожал плечами Мурасакибара. 

— А… А время? Я ничего не говорил про время, когда встретил Нагаи. — Тацуя пытался восстановить общую картину.

— Об этом в то утро все только и трепались. Музыкальный клуб так точно, а они ужасно громкие. Вообще-то, они здорово помогли мне, я и не знал, как лучше прогулять музыку, а тут такое.

Тацуя готов был расхохотаться.

— То есть, это был блестящий экспромт? — Он покачал головой, чувствуя себя одураченным, но далеко не в обиде. 

Мурасакибара только довольно хмыкнул.

— А время обновления продуктов в автоматах? — вспомнил еще кое-что Тацуя. Эта информация все никак не укладывалась у него в голове.

— Их обновляют примерно с семи до девяти, — расплывчато отозвался тот. — А точное время, наверное, знает только тот, кто этим занимается. Видишь ли, я не такой идиот, чтоб не оставлять запасов с вечера. Бегать куда-то с утра еще хуже, чем перед сном.

— С ума сойти! — присвистнул Тацуя. — Ты был так убедителен, что я сразу тебе поверил. Да что там я, все тебе поверили! Особенно Араки-сенсей.

На этих словах Мурасакибара просто засиял. 

— Мое личное достижение, — подтвердил он.

Тацуя не знал, аплодировать или смеяться.

— Ацуши, — вдруг вспомнил он. — Ты никогда не смотрел сериал “Обмани меня”?

— Не-а, — без особого интереса отозвался он. — А что?

— Ничего, — Тацуя все никак не мог перестать улыбаться. — Ты всего лишь хотел прогулять нелюбимый урок, а в итоге спас меня. Спасибо.

— Пф, — фыркнул тот. — Меня еще бесил тот Нагаи. Больше, чем ты. У тебя еда остывает. Или ты не хочешь? — с живым интересом спросил он, и Тацуя, все еще обескураженный, просто придвинул свою нетронутую тарелку к все еще голодному Ацуши. Для этого ушлого растущего организма ему было ничего не жаль.

***

— Никто и не заметил, как вы вдруг стали не разлей вода, — Окамура, тяжело дыша после двустороннего матча, удовлетворенно посмотрел на Ацуши, который сбрасывал манишку такого же цвета, как у Тацуи. Теперь они всегда играли только за одну команду, и против друг друга только по настоянию Араки-сенсей.

Тацуя только кивнул, соглашаясь.

Действительно, с тех пор прошло полтора месяца, и он не слишком задумывался о том, как сильно изменилось их с Ацуши общение, пока Араки-сенсей в конце очередной тренировки не потерла руки с крайне довольным видом, живо напомнив Тацуе какое-то животное. Милое, само собой, несмотря на меч.

— Отлично, — сказала она. — Вот эту связку теперь действительно можно использовать в матчах. Мурасакибара, Химуро, отличная работа. Фукуи, то же самое, неплохо. 

Тацуя почувствовал прилив гордости. Все тело было еще на взводе, адреналин не отпускал, и перед глазами снова и снова возникала картинка: проход между Лю и Окамурой, быстрый пас на Ацуши — и красивый мяч, положенный в корзину совместными усилиями. У них и правда отлично получалось, и Тацуя с недоумением попытался вспомнить, как же они играли без этого раньше. У него не получилось.

— Муро-чин, — позвал его Ацуши, и это прозвище тоже заставило его задуматься. Когда это произошло, что Мурасакибара постепенно стал для Тацуи в первую очередь Ацуши? Когда он сам вдруг стал “Муро-чином”?

— Иду, — откликнулся он, подхватил сумку с пола и вышел из раздевалки.

Наверное, все изменилось после того обеденного ужина, хотя точно Тацуя сказать не мог. Примерно тогда же, когда они начали вместе уходить с тренировок и заглядывать в магазины. И сидеть рядом в столовой, вне зависимости от того, какие места были свободны, а какие заняты.

Ноздри защекотал приятный запах специй — Ацуши ел чипсы, и Тацуя машинально кивнул ему на упавшую на черный рукав джемпера крошку. Самому вдруг захотелось есть до головокружения, и, хоть это и быстро прошло, Тацуя все равно протянул руку и выловил из чужого пакетика пару ломтиков картофеля. Ацуши неодобрительно перестал хрустеть и строго посмотрел сверху вниз, но затем сжалился и даже протянул упаковку поближе.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, — спокойно отозвался Ацуши. 

Они не спеша шли в его комнату и просто молчали, каждый о своем. 

— Не хочу писать этот тест, — констатировал Ацуши. По шкале недовольства, которую для себя придумал Тацуя, тот был довольно бодр.

— Я все тебе объясню, — беззаботно заверил Тацуя. Еще бы, уж что-что, а английский он знал, хотя Алекс и посмеивалась над тем, что он то и дело вставлял в английскую речь японские слова, и наоборот.

— Одно дело объяснить, а другое — выучить все. Например, неправильные глаголы. Самое нелогичное, что я видел. Как глаголы типа “есть”, “пить”, “спать” и “отдыхать” могут быть неправильными?

— Ты же несерьезно сейчас? — уточнил Тацуя, и Ацуши вместо ответа смерил его своим фирменным взглядом, запрокинув голову назад. Выше, еще выше. Странно даже думать, что когда-то это не вызывало улыбку, а раздражало.

***

Ацуши сидел совсем рядом, практически упираясь коленями в бок Тацуи, и пытался ответить на вопросы, не заглядывая в учебник, когда это впервые случилось. 

В чем именно заключалось “это”, Тацуя пока боялся признаться даже себе, не то что кому-то еще, но отрицать было бессмысленно. От волос Ацуши приятно пахло шампунем, и от того, как близко он сидел, по спине побежали мурашки, ни с того ни с сего. Отодвигаться не хотелось, скорее, наоборот.

— Муро-чин, — голос раздался совсем рядом, и Тацуя отмер.

— Что такое? — он, кажется, пропустил мимо ушей ответ Ацуши и теперь непонимающе смотрел на него. — Прости, я отвлекся и прослушал. Давай еще раз.

Разум подсказывал, что стоило бы хотя бы пересесть под любым удобным предлогом, но Тацуя не сдвинулся с места.

— Я сказал, что мы можем сделать перерыв, — Ацуши закрыл конспект и откинулся назад, к стене. — Муро-чин мало спит?

Либо Тацуе очень хотелось выдать желаемое за действительное, либо Ацуши и правда о нем беспокоился. Больше, чем можно ожидать от просто хорошего друга.

— Не то чтобы, — рассеянно ответил Тацуя. — Сейчас много экзаменов, ты же понимаешь.

— Ты можешь поспать прямо сейчас, — великодушно предложил тот и зевнул. — Так и быть.

Сам он нехотя поднялся с кровати и потянулся. Тацуя мельком взглянул на него, отметил удивительную для такого тела гибкость и вдруг нашел очень занимательным лежащий на коленях учебник, по которому занимались первокурсники. 

— А ты куда? — спросил он, внимательно разглядывая потрясающе интересную обложку. Несколько колб, магнитная катушка, м-м-м. 

— В туалет, — просто ответил Ацуши и добавил: — Хочу....

— О, мне вполне хватит этих подробностей, — поспешно прервал его Тацуя. Он предпочел бы, чтобы в их отношениях все-таки осталась некоторая недосказанность. 

В уголке учебника довольно кривым почерком были написаны иероглифы имени Ацуши. Вот это и правда оказалось интересным. Если бы Тацуя не знал, какое имя должно быть написано, он бы мог и не прочитать его правильно. Почему-то такой почерк совсем не удивил Тацую: Ацуши вообще был крайне неловок во всем, что касалось мелкой моторики. 

Ацуши хмыкнул и, ничего не сказав, вышел из комнаты. Тацуя дождался, пока захлопнется дверь, и длинно выдохнул. Где-то в подсознании собственный внутренний голос мрачно напомнил ему, что да, он, в общем-то мог бы и догадаться, что так будет. Алекс всегда считала Тацую влюбчивым, хотя сам он был совершенно с ней не согласен. Он огляделся по сторонам, будто был в этой комнате впервые, затем взглянул на подушку. Предложение поспать звучало крайне заманчиво, но такого Тацуя себе позволить не мог. Он как-то должен был свыкнуться со своим открытием сам, наедине с собой, а уж потом пользоваться такими предложениями. 

Отложив учебник, он снова огляделся, прислушался, не раздаются ли в коридоре знакомые тяжелые шаги, и быстро вытянулся поверх покрывала. Подушка вся пахла тем же самым шампунем, и Тацуя буквально утонул в этом запахе. Какие-то цветы, ничего особенного, Тацуя и сам пользовался примерно теми же самыми дешевыми шампунями из “Дон Кихота” в квартале отсюда, но здесь был еще один запах, распознать который Тацуя мог только как запах самого Ацуши. Приятный. Обыкновенная подушка, какая была у каждого студента в “Йосен”, казалась гораздо удобней, чем собственная. 

Когда Тацуя открыл глаза, комната уже погружалась в сумерки. Еще минут десять, и окончательно стемнеет. Он подскочил, сбрасывая неизвестно откуда взявшийся плед, и огляделся.

— А, очнулся, — Ацуши на секунду обернулся, потом неопределенно махнул рукой на стол, и Тацуя увидел несколько банок кофе с молоком и без, несколько из них уже были явно пусты.

— Который час? — Тацуя нашарил в кармане телефон, и от яркого света дисплея на миг ослепило глаза. — Почему ты меня не разбудил? Уже семь.

— Ты хотел спать, — пожал плечами Ацуши, явно удивленный такой реакцией. — Завтра же выходной.

Действительно, все так. Тацуя протянул руку, взял не глядя кофе и сделал глоток. Нет, ему ничего не приснилось — все мысли, что возникали в голове перед тем, как он уснул — лицом в подушку, прекрасно, — никуда не делись. 

— Спасибо, — зачем-то сказал Тацуя, имея в виду то ли несколько часов спокойного сна, то ли плед, то ли кофе, а может, все вместе, и поднялся с кровати. — Извини, ничем не помог.

— Как будто бы то, что ты не спишь, как-то влияет на мою готовность к тесту, — проговорил Ацуши. Справедливо, хотя и немного обидно.

— Я что, просто маскот? — пошутил он и получил в ответ одобрительное хмыканье.

— Может, и так. 

— Я пойду, — сказал Тацуя после нескольких действительно неловких секунд молчания. — Досплю уже в своей постели.

— Муро-чину стоит отдохнуть, — одобрительно закивал Ацуши, поднял со стола еще одну неоткрытую банку кофе и бросил ее. Тацуя поймал быстрее, чем успел об этом подумать.

— Спасибо, — еще раз сказал он и вышел, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Поздравляю, подумал он. Тебе повезло. А учитывая рост Ацуши — очень крупно повезло.

***

Мысль о том, что он непременно должен постараться сохранить хрупкую дружбу, установившуюся между ними, не сделав ни одного неверного движения в сторону Ацуши, Тацуя обдумывал недолго. Он неплохо знал себя — это либо пройдет само, либо он все равно не сдержится. А Ацуши казался не тем человеком, которого можно испугать или оттолкнуть чем-то, что не совсем вписывается в общепринятые рамки нравственности и морали.

— Ну и засранца ты завел в друзьях, — смеялась Алекс, но потом тут же добавляла, что ничего плохого в этом нет, если им с Тацуей здорово зависать вместе почти двадцать четыре на семь.

Поэтому он решил как минимум не терзаться, лишний раз разглядывая Ацуши, и не шарахаться, стоит им случайно соприкоснуться руками. Они вместе играли в баскетбол — это все равно было неизбежным в их деле. В конце концов, Тацуя решил попробовать и рискнуть.

— Давай зайдем? — как-то раз предложил он, когда они бродили вместе по торговому центру.

— Это же для девчонок, — Ацуши сморщил нос.

Отчасти он был прав — возле этих фотобудок всегда собирались компании девушек, как правило, при полном параде: локоны, макияж, платья. Когда-то Тацуе это нравилось, и он обращал на них внимание. Сейчас ему просто хотелось иметь общую фотографию.

— Брось, все так делают. Пойдем, будет весело.

— Хочешь огромные глаза и красные щеки? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Ацуши, но все-таки направился к одной из кабинок.

— Нет, там можно выбрать что-то получше, — возразил Тацуя. — Пойдешь, тогда и расскажу.

Он совсем этого не планировал, но все складывалось само собой. Может, это и был тот самый момент. Самая дальняя в ряду кабинка пустовала, и Тацуя потянул Ацуши за собой за плотную расписанную надписями шторку. Для человека, так предвзято относящемуся к пурикура-будкам, Ацуши проявил невиданную сноровку, настраивая фон и прочие мелочи, о которых Тацуя даже не подозревал.

— У меня есть старшая сестра, — сказал он, будто это все объясняло. — Но я не люблю фотографироваться.

— Я тоже не особенно, — заверил Тацуя. — Значит, у нас будет одинаково неудачная фотка, по-моему, это имеет смысл.

— Никакого, — фыркнул Ацуши, пропуская мимо ушей советы из динамика, в какую позу лучше встать. 

— Иди сюда, — не давая себе времени опомниться, Тацуя потянулся, ухватил Ацуши за капюшон толстовки и притянул поближе к себе, так, что его волосы и дыхание защекотали щеку.

На фоне играла музыка, какая-то популярная попсовая песенка, голос на записи командовал, отсчитывая секунды, а Тацуя в последний момент все никак не решался повернуть голову и поцеловать Ацуши, даже странно. Тот не отталкивал, наоборот, даже запустил пальцы Тацуе в волосы.

— И долго еще так стоять? — негромко спросил Ацуши, неотрывно глядя на монитор, где транслировалось их изображение. 

— Время заканчивается, — невпопад сказал Тацуя. — И, кстати, я просто очень хотел наше с тобой фото, где мы вдвоем. Пусть даже дурацкое.

— М-м-м, — с сомнением протянул Ацуши. — Я уже догадался, Муро-чин. Это все, что ты хотел?

Тацуя наконец-то отмер и выпрямился, потому что шею уже начало неприятно покалывать. Он наконец развернулся и встал поближе к Ацуши, запрокидывая голову — чтоб видеть выражение его лица. Оно было… Тацуя снова не нашел подходящего слова на родном языке, в голову лезли cute, endearing и прочая дребедень, которая все равно ничего не могла выразить.

— На самом деле, я устал думать, как правильно себя вести, но, — Тацуя перевел дыхание, которое почему-то участилось. — Но у нас в Америке делают примерно так.

Он взял лицо Ацуши в ладони и притянул поближе к себе. Сомневаться в чем-то было уже сущей глупостью — как будто бы двухметровый лось весом с примерно центнер не избавился бы от него при первых намеках на что-то, на что он не согласен? Oh, come on.

Получилось ли у них нормально поцеловаться, Тацуя не совсем понял — просто потому, что ему понравилось бы даже легкое касание губами губ. Этот поцелуй был определенно долгим, и глубоким, и мокрым — и Тацуе совершенно точно хотелось еще, и еще, и даже больше. Когда он наконец отстранился, чтоб посмотреть Ацуши в лицо, то увидел его улыбку — довольную и нахальную. И почувствовал, как его руки крепко смыкаются на пояснице.

— Муро-чин, как здорово, что ты все-таки американец на голову. Что еще у вас делают?

— Еще, — Тацуя позволил себе негромко рассмеяться, — у нас говорят прямо: “ты будешь со мной встречаться?”

— М. — Ацуши на секунду задумался, и Тацуя с непонятным восторгом осознал, что тот и правда размышляет, а не прикидывается. Через несколько секунд он кивнул: — Ладно.

— Класс, — Тацуя снова потянулся вверх, коротко поцеловал Ацуши — от него пахло розовыми жевательными конфетками, и в какой-то момент Тацуя даже задался вопросом, кто из них собирался сделать шаг первым. — А теперь пойдем отсюда?

Он показал взглядом на пространство между полом и шторкой, где виднелись женские туфельки, как всегда на пару размеров больше, чем нужно. Стоявшие рядом с кабинкой девушки весело щебетали и явно не подозревали, что рядом только что разрешился конфликт, начавшийся примерно полгода назад — с взаимной неприязни и безразличия.

— Смотри-ка, — Ацуши вытащил выпавшую из щели полоску с четырьмя одинаковыми фотографиями — щека к щеке, застывшие с нелепым выражением лица.

— Ну вот, — вспомнил Тацуя с огорчением. — Мы совсем забыли, там можно было редактировать фото. Например, приклеить рога или усы.

— Ты хотел себе рога? — уточнил Ацуши, извлекая вторую, совершенно такую же полоску. 

— Нет, я хотел написать тебе на лбу что-нибудь неприличное, — не кривя душой, пожал плечами Тацуя. — Держу пари, ты сделал бы то же самое.

— Справедливо, — не стал спорить Ацуши. — У тебя здесь какое-то напуганное лицо.

— Это все потому, что ты как будто пытаешься снять с меня скальп, — Тацуя разглядывал фото, и оно, с какой стороны ни посмотри, было идеальным.


End file.
